1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for estimating an engine power, and more particularly, to an apparatus for estimating an engine power at a gear shift completion time when making a gear shift of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
During operation of a vehicle, a driver operates an accelerator pedal or brake pedal to change the speed of the vehicle. The driver's intention to accelerate or decelerate the vehicle appears as a power change of an engine, and an engine torque and engine speed which determine engine power serve as influence factors for determining a gear of a transmission, in order to change the speed of the vehicle to a speed requested by the driver.
In an engine torque map, an engine power may be determined according to a throttle valve opening degree, an engine speed, and an engine torque. In a shifting map, a gear stage may be determined by reflecting a vehicle state (for example, a vehicle speed or current gear stage) based on the engine power. In the case of the shifting map and the engine output determined according to a standardized pattern, an unnecessary change of the gear shift stage, such as busy shifting, may occur depending on a situation or a power train may be inefficiently controlled to degrade fuel efficiency.